Fix You
by thatBookNerd
Summary: The war is over, the battle is won. The Golden Trio have settled into the mundane nature of their lives or so Harry thought. What he discovers during a "quick" checkup on Hermione sets off a series of events that will blur the lines between what should be and what is. Ignores the epilogue because I am a die-hard H/HR believer.
1. Chapter 1

_*Disclaimer: I, against my best wishes, am NOT British. Therefore, I am aware that some of my descriptions and perceptions are inaccurate. Also, I, against my best wishes, do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with the series. By all means, if I get something wrong, TELL ME. :) *_

The tranquil night displayed none of the intensity that lay beneath the bare London lamps. A lone owl softly hooted in a near tree, almost whispering into endless darkness. To normal people, muggles, this happening wasn't even remotely noteworthy as the city slept in peace. But to the two star-crossed lovers, this would be where it all began.

Hermione hadn't even noticed the owl as she swiftly walked home after a long visit to her sickened father in the corner hospital known among commoners as Deaths Doors. Wiping a stray tear, Hermione turned the corner unaware of the young man desperately trying to match her quick strut. Heaving heavily, Harry finally reached her just in time to catch her crestfallen body before she crashed to the ground, unable to sustain her burden any longer.

"Harry! Harry…w-what are y-ou…wh-where did you…come from…oh Harry," she wept as he gracefully lifted her into his loving arms while taking a seat on an abandoned step.

"I heard about what happened to your father. And I knew that Ron just left to go visit Charlie so I thought that I would come see how you were holding up," he paused allowing her to process the information. But after a few moments of utter silence, he continued, "I arrived at the hospital, and thought that maybe you and your mom needed time alone so I went to grab a bite to eat and when I got back," his voice fading as he mindlessly shifted her in order to wrap his coat around her shivering body, "they said you had left…so I," he stopped when he saw her face contort in pain and her mouth open followed by an abrupt close.

"I…I…I have t-to tell you so-some-something," she choked out. Harry patiently waited for her to continue, slowly standing up and beginning to walk towards her apartment, just two blocks away, with her cradled in his arms.

To his surprise, she immediately stopped him, basically screaming in his ear. "NO."

Regaining his balance, after slightly stumbling, he cautiously asked, "No? No, what?"

"No. Don't take me there. I...I…This is what I...I need...to tell you…," Hermione croaked. Again Harry waited, inching toward the row of apartments he knew all too well, having visited it too many times in the last six months, after the war ended.

"Ron didn't just go to visit Charlie. R-Ron left be-be-because we broke u-up…" more tears rolled off her angelic face, "last week we had a huge fight…and he kept...he said...he...said...it just became a screaming match so I said...but it, he, we just couldn't...and he decided to go out of town...as…as…as I moved out," and with that she buried her head deep into Harry's scrawny chest, relishing in the fact that he was there.

Harry astonished by the proclamation of his best friends' apparently failure of a relationship; backed up onto the abandoned step and reclaimed his seat. Harry and Hermione shuddered. From the cold, or from the pain, or from the shock, neither of them knew.

Desperately wanting to break the silence, Harry started but he was unsure of what to say, "I'm sure he'll come around. I'm sure that he will realize...no he has already realized that he misses you and both of you will fix..." Harry stopped as he felt Hermione slipping away, her breath uneven as ever and her tears pouring buckets from two of the prettiest eyes Harry had ever seen. Barely audible was Hermione's, "No," as she clung tighter than ever to Harry's soaked cardigan.

"Anyway, I….I found you. And I'm here for you," he practically barked, yearning to make her tears go away. "I can help you move out and look for an apartment, but in the meantime, we can go to the apartment that you bought with Ron until we figure everything out."

This earned him another firm, "No."

"I…I can't…I can't be in that wretched place that holds all of the fights, and abusive language, and disloyalty of my…one of my best friends…of the supposed love of my life…of the man that I waited four years… of the man that makes... me feel like I am nothing, a waste of space…of the man who walked away without a second glance...I just can't," Hermione finished exasperated from the overwhelming pain that filled her broken heart.

Again they sat in silence; Harrys' mind scouting through every possible option available to him that could bring his friend out of her sorrow, Hermione trying to piece herself back together. Finally as the clock struck midnight, Harry left the step, hopped on the last trolley to Brentford, and carried Hermione five miles to his flat, relying on the moonlight to guide him home.

Upon arrival, Hermione was soundlessly asleep in his comforting arms, allowing the smallest of smiles to grace Harry's weary face. He eloquently laid her down on top of his massive queen-sized bed, after tripping over discarded items strewn throughout his flat. Quiet as a feather, Harry slowly began to back out of his room until he was abruptly stopped by Hermione's hand tugging him toward his bed. Contemplating this cumbersome choice, Harry reluctantly climbed in bed alongside her before Hermione began readjusting herself. It wasn't long before both of them peacefully drifted off to sleep, in the arms of the other, letting all their woes float away as they slept, allowing their hearts to beat as one. It was divine perfection.

If only it could have lasted.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the smell of freshly baked English muffins, and hot chocolate. Following her nose, she walked into the kitchen, straight into Harry who was carrying a large tray with a variety of breakfast foods that he "miraculously" managed not to spill.

"I was getting ready to bring you food. It was supposed to be a surprise" he exclaimed, feigning disappointment.

"OH. Sorry." Hermione sarcastically replied, almost letting a smile brighten her face before her heart sent a wake-up call. Harry smiled though, hoping that her response was a sign of progress. Witnessing Harry smile, Hermione dropped her gaze to the ground before slowly walking over to the couch, in Harry's relatively clean living area.

"Hey, I remember this couch. I picked it out for you, yea. I remember because it reminded me of our summer together. I didn't know you actually bought it." Harry watched from the doorway, enjoying Hermione ramble on about his couch.

"I didn't know you bought it. I thought you got the couch that Ginny picked out...even though...I guess... you guys were already...drifting apart by then...so...but still," awkwardly trying to get off the topic, Hermione sat on her hands to keep them from nervously picking at her hair.

"Nah. I liked this one. It feels...right." Harry chimed as he set the tray on his coffee table. "Sorry, the kitchen is so messy. I guess I always eat on the go." Harry shrugged, closely watching Hermione survey the food. He had made her favorites, or something close to that, he thought. Harry was watching her so closely; he slightly jumped when she wrapped her arms around him, muttering a "Thank you" in his neck. All Harry could do was smile. This morning had gone even better than he had planned.

Unfortunately, good fortune didn't last long. Around dinnertime, Harry came home from work to find Hermione curled up on the sofa, crying.

"What's happened? Mione, what happened today?" Harry tried to keep a level voice as he dropped his overcoat and rushed to hug his friend. He got no response other than an elongated sniffle. They sat like that until dawn, just rocking back and forth.

* * *

The phone sounded, causing Harry to jump up from his now almost routine position next to Hermione on the couch.

"Hello." He whispered, desperate to not wake Hermione after she cried herself to sleep for eighth time in approximately five days. Night and Day, Harry heard her crying. Each cry more painful than the last, for both Harry and Hermione.

"Hello?" Harry repeated. Nothing. He was hanging up, when he heard a muffled yelp.

"Ouch. Hold Up..."

"Um...Okay."

"Harry? Harry, still there," the voice sounding painstakingly like a Weasley. A female Weasley, i.e. Ginny Weasley.

"Yea. Still here." Harry nervously looked over his shoulder as Hermione restlessly tossed on the couch.

"Hey. It's Ginny. AND GEORGE," Harry jumped at the unexpected shout. "Hush. Hush. It's Ginny and George. We were calling because Charlie said that Ron visited him...alone," Ginny dragged out. Before Harry could respond, he heard a tussle happening on the other end, so he waited until he heard quiet, followed by George screaming into the phone.

"HARRY. WHY WEREN'T YOU"

"Bollocks, George. You're worst than Ron." Harry chuckled as he squished himself into a corner of the living area, leaving Hermione's mangled body on the couch, just in his line of sight.

"Harry. Why weren't you with Ron when he visited Charlie, and where was Hermione, haven't seen her in a while? But where were you? Ron doesn't do things, by himself! Come on, I want the dirt. Was there a fight? Did he get fired from the team? Did he spaz? What happened? "George questioned fiercely, but in his defense he did it in a hushed tone.

"Gosh, George! Give him time to answer!" Ginny reprimanded.

"Thanks. So the first question was...oh right. I was unaware that Ron was visiting Charlie until Hedwig [yea that's right] brought me his letter when he arrived. As for Hermione, I think you need to talk to your brother. As a matter a fact, I need to talk to your brother...because Hermione has been crying her eyes out for an entire week and all I've gotten is that they broke up. Do you know anything about..." George and Ginny interrupted him, enthusiastically badgering Harry for more information,

"Really are you serious?" Ginny growled.

"You've got to be kidding."George puffed.

"You can't be serious." Ginny repeated in a tone of dismay.

"They probably had a petty fight and Ron, like a wimp, stormed out. And I love Hermione but she can be quite sensitive and annoying at times." George added.

"George. That's rude. Something serious might have happened if Hermione's been crying and Ron left. They loved each other. Be more considerate of people sometimes, not everybody can brush things off as a joke like you." Ginny lectured.

"Sorry, Mother. Didn't know I couldn't speak freely. Oh, wait. I Don't Have To Listen To MY Little Sister. Soooo, I think that everybody should just calm down. They'll be fine." George stated, apparently receiving some sort of smack from Ginny as Harry faintly heard an "Ow."

Harry laughed but soon regretted it as he peaked and saw Hermione mumbling names in her sleep as tears ran down her face.

"Hey, guys. I'll talk to you later. I gotta go, Hermione needs me. But call me if you find out anything from Ron."

In unison, they both shrieked "Hermione is at your house, right now. It's going on ten o'clock, isn't it?" But Harry promptly dropped the phone, to barely catching Hermione as her constant tossing propelled her off the couch. Luckily, Hermione never showed signs of consciousness as Harry carefully carried her from the living area to his bedroom, softly laying her on the lavender sheets. Gently moving a stray hair off of her face, Harry recognized the names Hermione kept repeating in her sleep.

"Daddy, Mummy, Harry, Crookshanks. Daddy, Mummy, Harry, Crookshanks. Daddy, Mummy..."

Harry soothingly rubbed her shoulder as he absentmindedly hummed the first verse to "You'll Be in My Heart." Immediately Hermione's breathing evened, and her face softened. Harry's heart fluttered as a long-awaited smile graced Hermione's face just before she breathed out, "I love you, too."

Harry, shell-shocked, hovered over the bed, unsure of how to react. At first, Harry wanted to think nothing of it, he wanted to brush it off as a mere outburst. But Harry knew Hermione's history of whispering unspoken truths held within her heart while she slept; reluctantly recalling the incident 6th year that clued him in on her feelings for Ron. This left him at lost for what to do in the current situation. He had known Hermione for almost eight years, she was one of his best friends. She was his confidant, and advisor. She was a necessary part of his life and he would quite literally go to any length to make her happy. But never had he even entertained the thought of them being more than friends. Standing beside the bed, he recalled the incident at the beginning of the summer that nearly ruined his friendship with Ron. But even then when Ron had voiced his suspicion that Hermione and him were becoming more than friends, almost instinctively he denied it.

_Hermione is just, Hermione and I am just, Harry. There was never a Hermione and me, but that didn't mean that there couldn't be in the future. _With this thought, Harry practically bolted out of the room. Catching his breath in his study, he rested on his couch and reprimanded himself.

_No. No, there will never be a Hermione and me because there is a Hermione and Ron and it is my job to fix their broken relationship so that it stays that way. _But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think, maybe it wasn't meant to be Hermione and Ron. _This is the second time in less than six months that Hermione was crying because Ron had left, leaving me to console her._

Harry tried desperately to throw that thought out of his mind. Struggling, he decided to go for a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione had tried not to notice. But she couldn't help it. How was she not supposed to notice that she no longer felt Harry's warmth wrapped around her every night? How was she not supposed to hear the door click each morning as he returned from nightly walks to who-knows-where? How was she not suppose to realize that Harry chose to go to the Ministry to have meetings instead of using the Floo, like everybody else? How was she not supposed to see the brief looks of pity every time Harry spoke to her?

She quickly closed her eyes to hold back the tears as she heard Harry apparate outside and the front door open. She waited to see if Harry would come to check on her, lying on his soaked bed after another night of despair and hopelessness. She waited for what seemed like forever before she realized he was on the phone, apparently arguing with someone. Quietly, she cracked the door open to see his shadow standing outside of the kitchen.

"No. I am not choosing her...I wasn't going to leave her...I would never suggest that I know how to...her father is extremely ill, she needed me a little more than...I was going to talk to you when you got back. I am not...Ron, you're being irrational." As soon as his name left Harry's lips, Hermione's heart raged against her ribcage both in anger and in pain. Hermione tried to hold in the screams that clawed the ridges of her voice box, covering her mouth with her free hand as the other pressed against the wall supporting her shaking body.

"Then come over here so we can talk...please Ron. Ron, you don't have to...there won't be an issue...why? Because we are family, we've been best friends for eight years, been through thick and thin together... I will not be forced to choose between the two of you. You don't or you won't?.. Fine, how about I meet you at the diner down the street from... wherever, I don't care...Please don't talk like that. You did love her and you still do now, you're just too stubborn to see it... Fine. Go visit the Burrow. After spending some time with your family, hopefully we can talk." Harry hung up the phone looking both flustered and aggravated.

Hermione watched in pain as Harry lowered himself onto the couch and buried his head in his hands. She didn't want to cause Harry pain; she didn't want to be the reason for his unease. She forced herself to gather all her belongings that Harry had graciously brought over from her old apartment. Trying to quiet her muffled sobs, she carelessly threw her belongings in her suitcase and stumbled towards the bedroom door. Before she could open the door, Harry strolled in the room with the tray of food he brought her every morning with a forced smile on his face.

"It's okay, Harry. I heard what...R-R-R-R, he said. And I th-think that I should just le...," before she could finish Harry had his arms around her, placing the tray on the bed.

"No, Hermione. Don't leave because of Ron. You are very welcome here and I don't wa...," but now it was his turn to be cut off.

"No. No don't say that. Don't let me be the reason that you have tension between your best friend, again. I can't trouble you any longer. I have become a burden. An obligation. A chore. And I can't keep bringing you down just because I have relationship troubles. You deserve to be happy, Harry. To be able to live the life that you fought for with blood and tears. You've earned the right to be blissful. Don't allow me to take that away. And don't say I don't be-be...I can see that I..." The words streamed out as Hermione used all her strength to push herself away from Harry.

Harry lowered himself onto his bed as Hermione shuffled in front of him, clearly trying to stop the already flowing tears.

"I can already see that I cause you stress; I eat your food, I soak your bed with my tears, I take up all of your free time, I bother you with my tedious problems forcing you to pause your precious life...and for what? It is time for me to go. I ca-can-can't..." Harry swiftly cut her off, careful not to cross a boundary, he guided Hermione to sit next to him on the bed.

"Hermione," he started slowly, "You don't understand. I will always be stressed when you are unhappy, I will always yearn to make you smile, I will always devote my time and energy into your happiness because you are one of the main reasons I am here today." Hermione tried to interrupt but Harry held a finger to her lips.

"You befriended me, supported me, cared for me, delighted me, encouraged me, and loved me consistently throughout the hardest parts of my life. During that period, there have been countless number of times that you have put me before yourself, countless number of times where you have risked everything for the sake of helping me. You have been persecuted and harassed just because you know me. And throughout all of this you have remained a true friend and it is high time I returned the favor. I want you to stay, because I can't be at peace knowing that I let you leave in this tormented state. I couldn't live with myself knowing that this is how I repay you for your benevolence after all these years. I couldn't live with myself knowing that you left thinking that Ron's opinions could make me turn on you. "

Harry looked directly into Hermione's eyes as he said with confidence. "You have asked before why me and Ginny didn't work out. It was because I couldn't devote myself to someone who I didn't love with all my heart and she didn't deserve the broken pieces I had to offer. Hermione, I want you to stay because when I'm with you, nothing else matters. I want you to stay because you make me happy. I want you to stay because you make my pain and anguish go away. I want you to stay because without you, I have nothing but an empty house and an empty heart."

After his last statement, Harry's eyes widened as it occurred to him what he had just implied. Silently cursing himself, he nervously locked eyes with Hermione, anticipating her rejection. Hermione stared back at Harry, allowing a smile to illuminate her beautiful face. Tears formed behind her eyes, as she crept close enough to Harry to caress his face before meeting his lips with her own.

At first, Harry tensed as he felt the warmth of Hermione's body so close to his and the liveliness of Hermione's lips but immediately welcomed her love as he shifted on the bed to face her. When he pulled back to catch his breath, both of them were in fits of laughter, blissfully basking in the newfound feeling of love. With neither of their eyes ever leaving the others, they slowly shifted on the bed until Hermione and Harry could breathe the others breathe as their chests moved in-sync.

They sat like that for hours on end. They both sat in silence as each confirmed the new reality of love that blossomed from a beautiful friendship. The food eventually went cold as precious peace settled over the two, igniting the furnace of love.

Hermione broke the silence, showcasing the liveliest attitude Harry had ever seen from her, "You know Harry, I think I'll stay for a little while. If you keep this attitude up, I might never leave again."

"I wouldn't want you too." Harry responded with a smirk plastered on his face. But soon his smirk became a worried expression as he witnessed Hermione's face contort in contemplation.

"What's wrong? 'Mione."

"Nothing," she quickly responded noticing a frown spread across Harry's face. "Nothing. I just never thought about us, is all." Harry's frown deepened as a look of rejection consumed his features, which made Hermione kiss him again before continuing with, "I never thought of us being together because I never felt there was a risk of us being apart. Believe it or not, Harry, I have always loved you. It's just that while I never dreamed of a life without you...Ron, well, I thought that in order to make him stay..."

But she didn't finish because Harry abruptly tossed her off of him as he stood up and began franticly pacing around his bedroom.

"Ron," he whispered.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione shifted onto the bed and subconsciously began toying with Harry's discarded photo album on his night stand.

"Ron. What have I done. I have betrayed...Oh no, he was...right... and I told him...oh, he'll...this can't happen...this can't...," Hermione rose from the bed to wipe the stray tear from Harry's face, halting his ramped pace.

"What can't happen?"

"Us. We can't because...because...because it's suppose to...it's you and Ron. You guys are together, you just had a fight and I'm...I'm suppose to...help fix the problem not take advantage of you...I'm suppose to be pushing you back to him...telling you to work it out but I...I just..we just kissed." Harry walked over to the bed and picked up the photo album, flipping through the pages haphazard. More tears ran down his face as he quietly muttered, "My best friend. How could I do this to my best friend."

Hermione slowly backed towards the door, afraid of the likely outcome of Harry's "realization". Hermione was scared because she didn't want to lose Harry. She realized the injustice that she had committed towards Ron; he had been right to argue Hermione didn't want to be his lover, starting many fights over her obsession for them to remain the _Golden Trio_. When she kissed Harry, she realized that Ron was right to walk out on her because their whole relationship was built on the fact that she had wanted a way to feel loved by Ron, a way to secure a place in his life for her. She realized that her relationship with Ron was forced, leading it to become possessive and fragmented while her relationship with Harry had always been intuitive, admitting her love for him was liberating.

She could not accept Harry's rejection. Her heart ached as the disheartening tears that stained her face returned in abundance. Her body contracted unprepared for the heartache to come, a heartache that would never fade.

She looked around the room, one last time before running to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she sunk down onto the tub ledge. With her head in her hands, she tried desperately to escape herself but the thoughts kept coming. And coming.

Catching her reflection in the mirror, she was ashamed at just how far she'd fallen. After bearing her emptied-out heart on her sleeve, Hermione refused to be idle. Even though, her heart and her soul wanted to stay locked away in the bathroom forever, her mind needed to get out of the confined space.

Slowly approaching the door, the faintest sound of a chair creaking followed by an elongated sigh came from the study, around the corner. Hermione Granger sat back down on the tub ledge.

_Why me. Why now. Why, couldn't I have just let him lead me back to Ron. It wasn't perfect but at least it would have kept us together, even if we weren't together._

Hermione slowly lifted her head from her hands, wiping a stray tear before moving herself into the tub, softly resting her back against the cool tiles.

_I love him. When? Where? Why? I don't even care anymore. I just know that I love him, not Ron. But… but I need to make this right, I have to make this right. But how?... I need to pull myself together …I need…I need for things to go back to the way they were…I need… I need to get out of this bathroom. _

A big gulp that came out like a strangled whimper escaped Hermione's mouth before she pulled herself onto her feet and lifted herself out of the tub unsteadily. Reaching for the doorknob, she managed to crack the door open. Taking one last breath, she sprinted for the front door, only to be stopped by a shaky hand that caressed her shoulder lightly.

"Please don't. Please," was all it took for Hermione to collapse at Harrys' feet.

Contemplating whether or not he should touch Hermione, Harry awkwardly stood above Hermione, out of fear of worsening her pain, but in pain from watching her suffer.

After minutes that felt like decades, Harry wrapped his arms around her shaking frame as he waited out her monotonous repetition of "not again." After the room fell silent, Harry summoned a hot cup of tea as Hermione shivered.

"Hermione." Harry shakily whispered.

"'Mione, listen. I panicked. I panicked because...well it doesn't matter...I panicked and pushed you away. An action that will never happen again, I promise. I want you to stay. I meant every word I said earlier." Harry paused as his next words caught in his throat. "I want...I want to be able to...love you...because I already do. I want to scream from the hilltops, that you are mine." Harry paused taking in the sound of Hermione's dry chuckle. "I want to spend days on end just being with you, knowing that our time is endless." Hermione briefly glanced up at him, only to swiftly refocus on the carpeted floor as more tears clouded her eyes.

"I never want to be the reason you cry. I don't. It kills me to finally be given the chance to be happy, with you, and then have to reject it but...But Ron is my best friend. I don't know what to do." Harry searched her eyes for forgiveness, and he found understanding.

They slowly rose from the carpeted floor to sit on the couch as Hermione's tea arrived along with a blanket. After they got settled, Hermione spoke up,

"I know Harry. I know that you love Ron, I do too. I know that...this feels...like a betrayal to you but trust me, me and Ron weren't meant for each other. We are better friends than lovers. We only got together out of lust for true love, but only survived because of our mutual friendship with you." A brief pause, as memories flooded burst through their thoughts. "I know that and so does he. Harry, I understand if you can't be…romantically involved with me, but know that me and Ron are threw." Hermione didn't have enough nerve to meet his eyes but she would have guessed he was crying because of the teardrops that fell onto the blanket.

"I don't. I don...I don't want to lose you but I...I can't be the reason...this can't be the reason to lose Ron. I'm sorry, I really am. Hermione I love you. I love you but I don't think I'll forgive myself if I ruined my friendship with either one of you."

He tried desperately to meet her downcast eyes. Pressing two fingers to her tear-stained chin, gently lifting tilting it towards him. "Please Hermione, this is selfish to ask but I need you in my life but I also need Ron. I'm sorry."

With no response, numbness corrupted the air until fatigue took both of them over.

As the night grew cold, they star-crossed lovers grew closer. Once again, they slept in the arms of the other but in their melancholy, both sunk under the burden of despair.

As fate would have it, Ron decided to visit Harry the next day and walked in to find Harry and Hermione cuddling on the couch, asleep.

The first thing Harry saw when he awoke was the look of absolute hatred on Ron's face and the words, "How could you" escape Ron's lips before he slammed the front door shut, waking up Hermione.

"I don't think Ron went to the Burrow," was Harry's response to Hermione's questioning expression, before he walked outside to catch Ron apparate.

Harry sat on the top step until Hermione, properly dressed, came and brought him inside.

The first thing Hermione noticed was Harry's eyes. Harry's eyes looked empty. The next thing she noticed was his posture. He slumped into the couch, molding his body into odd positions. After that she noticed how much smaller he looked. The couch engulfed his malnourished frame, as though he shrunk into himself the moment Ron left. The last thing she noticed was the absence of his warmth. All of it, gone with the wind. The house that preserved through the week of Hermione's depressed state went cold in the presence of Harry's desolation.

Harry was lost. Hermione was speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thank you all **soooo** much for the lovely and endearing reviews. You have no idea how anxious I was about publishing this. Whew! I hope that this new chapter is pleasing as well :)

Beautiful. Brave. Brilliant.

Broken.

That's what Hermione was, as she hurriedly threw her suitcases in the back of the taxi cab that took her to a random hotel in a random borough near London.

At the moment, she was seated on a random bench outside a random bookstore located on a random street corner, somewhere Hermione didn't remember walking too. Despite being surrounded by hundreds of busy people bustling down the crowded streets, Hermione had never felt more alone.

With tear stained cheeks, bushy unkempt hair and yesterday's clothes, Hermione was a sight Neville hadn't seen since their first year at Hogwarts. Deciding that it would be best to let her be for the time being, he was walking past the still life that she had become when he plopped down onto the bench.

He could go to the bookstore later, his friend needed him. While it had always been the _Golden Trio, _Neville still considered himself a close friend to each of them, well mostly to Harry and Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione! I haven't seen you in a 'while." And in his defense, he knew it was a long shot but he had to do something. A blind man could sense that Hermione was not herself, or near any kind of state to enjoy "casual conversation". Understanding that sometimes its best to let people come around, Neville slowly scooted closer to Hermione, until their shoulders touched in hopes that she would recognize that he was there for her when she did come around. Not surprised at her lack of reaction to anything he just said/did, Neville summoned the book off his nightstand that he had been reading for the tenth time, leaving in its place a note so Luna wouldn't worry.

For the first time in her life, Hermione was, utterly and completely, lost in the remnants of her mind. Even if she could say something to Neville, Hermione doubted it would make a difference. Her voice was feeble and in compliance with her heart which was pained and weary. Silence, was her only option.

While Hermione sat on the wooden bench staring into empty space (earning her a few questioning glances), Harry sat on the edge of his muddled bed staring at the only imprint that Hermione had left behind.

_You let this happen. It's all your fault. A voice that sounded absurdly like Uncle Vernon spat. _

Chastising himself for not being able to lift his arm to reach out to her and hold her hands in his. Or shift his body that had become embedded in the couch to give her a sign that he wanted her close.

_Insufferable and worthless, just like your mother. Aunt Petunia squealed. _

The fact that he couldn't muster up the strength to open his mouth and will his tongue to form comforting words encased in the love he felt for her.

_I always knew you were weak, without skill or compassion for those who have given so much for you. Snape sneered._

Do anything to show her that they were in this, whatever _this _happened to be, together.

_And they call you the Chosen One. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Malfoy scoffed._

But no! Instead he sat on the couch and watched as she fell apart; slowly. Painstakingly slow.

_Who in their right mind would be friends with you? Dudley snickered. _

Carefully he ran the tips of his fingers along her silhouette on his bed.

_Find her, a small voice whispered._

Images of Hermione pacing around him trying to distract herself, only to break down and run into the bathroom. And Harry had pretended that he couldn't hear her crying and that it wasn't breaking his heart.

_What would I say? _

His mind wouldn't let him forget the way she refused to look at eyes (once she re-emerged from the bathroom), he could have shown her all the things she needed to understand.

_What could I say that could fix what I've done?_

Her gaze rested on his face, but the longer she looked the more pain she seemed to be under.

_Anything, the small voice responded. Make her see that you belong together. _

Right before she left, with her suitcases in tow, she did meet Harry's eyes.

_Give her your heart. His mother, in all her glory, suggested with the sweetest smile._

He really wished she hadn't though. It seemed as though when she finally looked at him, and he _really looked _at her, she was under the Cruciatus Curse trying desperately to break free.

_But she left. She can't fix me and I can't expect her to love the broken mess I've become._

The worse part of that he could caught the reflection of himself which looked demented and frail.

_You've become! Don't tell me, you've fooled yourself too. A cynical voice roared. _

_Have you forgotten, you're just like me. Tom Riddle smirked as he transformed into Voldemort._

"That, that I am." Harry announced to his empty house.


End file.
